You Can Leave Your Hat On
by Just Gabz
Summary: Brought to you because of the song, "You Can Leave Your Hat On". Ianto And Jack have a little bet.


**Title: You Can Leave Your Hat On**

**Pairings/Characters: Jack/Ianto, Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper**

**Warnings: Fluff, slight smut, nothing major**

**Summary: I wrote this because of the song "You Can Leave Your Hat On" which I can't remember the artist of.**

**Author Notes: I heard the song on the radio and I thought "Hey I could make a great Fanfic." Had this idea since but thought I'd write it later. Ever since, it's been driving me insane and so I wrote this to shut it up. So there we go Five days after hearing the song. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Torchwood, I could use a gorgeous Welsh man with damn fine coffee…**

* * *

Ianto felt Jack loop an arm around his waist. He smiled and turned around to face the older man.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked politely, noting the way the word 'sir' affected Jack.

"I haven't seen you all morning." Jack sighed.

"Well everyone wants their caffeine hit."

"Yeah a morning without your coffee just isn't the same."

"I'll bring your coffee up in a minute." Ianto smiled.

"I'll be waiting." Jack grinned.

"Oh and there's a package on your desk."

"Thanks."

Jack left, walking back to his office. Ianto couldn't help the smile that played on his lips as he watched Jack walk away. He didn't know how but the Captain always managed to make him smile. He shook his head, turning back to his tray of coffees. He walked around the hub, handing out the beverages.

"Ianto!" Jack suddenly called from his office.

He turned on his heels and slowly walked to Jack's office, trying to make the older man wait.

"Now Ianto!" He called again, making the Welsh man grin.

He walked through the door casually, placing Jack's coffee down on the table.

"Was there something you wanted sir?" He smirked.

"What time is it?"

"Half past three. Where are you going with this?"

"Do you think it's too early to send everyone home?" Jack enquired.

Ianto raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I'd say they'd be suspicious. Why do you want to let everyone home early?"

"I have a surprise for you and I don't think I can wait for very long." Jack grinned lasciviously.

"Hmm. How about this, you get the others out of here in the next hour and you can do whatever you want with me. You don't, you have to keep that surprise of yours for a week without using it." Ianto bartered.

"We'd both be losing a lot if I lost." Jack groaned.

"But if you win you can do whatever you want with me." Ianto teased.

"…Whatever I want?"

"You have fifty five minutes left." Ianto smirked and left Jack alone in his office with his thoughts.

Jack sat at his desk, thinking through his plans. He only had so long to get each member of the team out. Owen would be easy enough, Gwen a close second. Tosh would be the difficult one. It took him a good twenty minutes to come up with a plan for Owen and Gwen. He sighed and got up, walking towards the Autopsy bay. He looked down at the medic watching his computer screen.

"What're you up to?" Jack muttered, making Owen jump.

"Files, files and more files." Owen deadpanned.

"You think _you've_ got a lot of paperwork." The older man sighed.

"Yeah well any paperwork is too much paperwork."

"You're right. You know, I've been working you guys too hard. You should go home, rest up. The last thing I need is you falling asleep out in the field."

"What are you up to?" Owen asked curiously.

"I'm offering you a day off and you're questioning it?"

Owen paused in thought. "God I must be tired. I'm so out of here." Owen sighed, picking up his coat.

"And don't think the others won't know why you're trying to get us out of the hub. I'm only leaving because I know you'll start whether I'm here or not." Owen chuckled, walking out the cog door.

Jack grinned when he saw the look of disapproval on Gwen's face. This would be easier than he had thought. He walked back up to his office. He sat down at his desk, pretending to be preoccupied with his paperwork.

"Not bad." Ianto said from the door way making Jack jump.

"I swear you were once a ninja." Jack sighed, making Ianto chuckle.

"Owen was the easiest of them all. You still need to get the others out."

"I have enough time."

"You have half an hour left." Ianto smirked.

"I love a good challenge." Jack grinned.

"Gwen and Tosh won't be as easy."

As if on cue Gwen knocked lightly on the door, peeking a head through.

"I'm not interrupting, anything am I?" She asked, hoping she wasn't waking in on them again.

Jack grinned up at Ianto and turned to Gwen, "No, come in."  
Ianto left, feeling his own grin hit his face. He knew Jack was going to win, he just liked to see him try this hard.

"Jack."

"Gwen?"

"Why did you let Owen home early?" She asked curiously.

"He looked knackered."

"Well Rhys wants to go out today, rather soon actually. I thought, seeing as you let Owen out early, you could maybe let me too?" She asked hesitantly.

Jack looked up in feigned thought. He knew she'd bite.

"I guess, just this once. Don't make a habit of it."

"Really?" She asked, shocked.

"Yes."

"Thank you so much Jack!" She squealed, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hurry up before I change my mind." Jack teased.

Gwen ran out the door, calling back, "Have fun with Ianto tonight."

He grinned from ear to ear when the Welsh woman left the room and chuckled to himself when he heard the rumble of the cog door. He sat there, thinking hard about how he could get Tosh out. She would definitely be the trickiest. After ten minutes of coming up with blanks, he decided to go out and wing it. Hopefully he'd come out lucky. He stood up and walked out of the room, leaning against the railings of the hub.

"Fifteen minutes!" He heard the Welsh man's voice call.

He couldn't help but laugh when he heard Ianto. He walked casually over to Toshiko's work station, looking over her shoulder at the screen. There was numbers written all over it and they only confused the older man.

"What is it Jack?" She asked politely, not moving her gaze from the screen.

"Why are you still here?"

She looked up at him, confusion written all over her face.

"It's twenty past four Jack, why wouldn't I be here?"

Jack's eyes widened and he glanced at his watch, amazed at the time it told.

"No one else is here, you can go home if you want."

"Thanks Jack, but I really need to finish this." She sighed, gesturing to the computer screen in front of her.

"You work too hard." He tried, hoping she'd take the bait.

"So do you. It won't take long Jack and then I'm gone." She smiled.

"How long will it take?" Jack asked, trying to sound casual.

"About an hour."

"Come on Tosh, it can wait." Jack moaned.

"I know you want me out of here so that you can get your hands on Ianto so you're going to have to give me something for this one." She smirked.

"It's always the quiet ones," Jack mumbled, "What do you want?"

"Another, proper, _full _day off."

"Done. Get out of here, I don't have much time left."

Tosh laughed and turned off her computer. She walked over to the cog door and left Ianto and Jack alone in the hub. The older man's smile returned to his face and he ran up to his office, where he knew Ianto would be. He opened the door to Ianto sitting on his desk, a stop watch in hand.

"Nice try." Ianto teased.

"I did it, I won." Jack grinned.

"Not quite. It is four thirty six Jack. You lost."

"Oh come on Yan!" Jack pouted.

"Tell you what. You can get out your 'surprise' to show me but you can't use it yet." Ianto smirked.

"You just want to know what it is." Jack said, traces of his grin returning to his face.

"So you don't want to get it out then?" The Welshman teased.

Jack quickly put up his hands in defense. He opened a draw in his desk and pulled out a small box. Ianto quirked an eyebrow quizzically. Jack's grin returned to his face.

"Well…?" Ianto prompted.

Jack pulled the object from the box making Ianto's eyes widen in shock.

"I should have guessed."

Jack put the red UNIT cap on the Welsh man's head, muttering, "Perfect."

Ianto felt his cheeks burn up as he blushed.

"Red always was your colour." Jack chuckled.

He put an arm around the Welsh man's waist, pulling him closer. He rested his chin on the younger man's shoulder.

"You have no idea how good you look in that thing." Jack mumbled.

"You only want me for my looks." Ianto chuckled.

"No, it's the coffee as well." Jack joked, making them both laugh.

"What did you have planned for tonight?" Ianto asked curiously.

"Cue the cheesy strip tease music." Jack chuckled and pressed 'play' on a nearby stereo. Ianto lost control, laughing frantically when he heard the song.

"That's ridiculous." He sighed, trying to contain his laughter.

Jack grinned when he saw an opening. He slid his tongue into the Welsh man's mouth and brought him into a passionate kiss. Ianto's hand held Jack's face to his while the other slid through the older man's hair. Jack grinned as they finally parted, looking into the Welsh man's deep blue eyes.

"I've been waiting all day to do that." Jack sighed.

They were so close, their lips were still touching.

"What else were you planning?" Ianto murmured into Jack's lips.

Jack grinned and moved so that his lips were at the younger man's neck. He licked and nibbled at the areas that drove the Welsh man mad. Ianto shivered at Jack's touch, bringing a small chuckle to Jack.

"I was planning on making you moan, making you scream, making you wish the night would never end." Jack whispered into Ianto's ear.

He pulled back and planted another kiss to the Welsh man. Ianto moaned into the kiss. Jack played with Ianto's tie, slowly loosening the knot. Ianto went to take the hat off, to help the older man.

"No." Jack grabbed his wrist.

"You can leave your hat on." He grinned, reciting the words to the song playing in the background.

* * *

**What do you think? Yay, Nay? Reviews are adored.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


End file.
